


泥塑/小妈文学

by fffchengzhang



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffchengzhang/pseuds/fffchengzhang
Summary: 只是一个黄文，千万不要多度解读代入真人哦~





	泥塑/小妈文学

初夏时节，大旱灾，鹤房跟随父亲逃荒去了很远的地方，找了个新村庄重新定居。  
带着个半大小子的父亲在村庄内受到了欢迎——白来的新鲜劳动力，白得的健壮后生，家里女儿多的几家，即刻就摆出好酒好菜，欢迎鹤房家来此久住。  
不久父亲就结婚了，娶了个当地女人，鹤房多了个和自己年纪差不多的妈。这个女人有着被烈日晒的黝黑的皮肤，大胸大屁股，和男人不相上下的健壮体格。她年纪不大，看上去却和年龄不太符合的成熟，嫁进来以后也不亲近鹤房，看起来老实本分甚至有点呆。  
鹤房也不知道这女人什么背景，只听说以前是个寡妇，刚嫁过来男人就死了，本姓是豆原，也像个男人的名字。  
女人嫁进来不久，鹤房逐渐有了热饭吃，和父亲奔波的日子里，饭都是他做的，而他不会做饭，所以爷俩都用随便煮出来的杂烩勉强应付。这个女人也不怎么会做饭，又或者是这地域的饭本身就难吃，吃着总有一股尘土味，但她会细心的做点花样，比如换着馅儿的包包子，还会把鹤房破损的裤子补起来，放在他床头。  
结婚很草率，带进家门就算一家人了，父亲和鹤房是搬进那个女人的小房子里的。鹤房一个人住在厨房旁边的小房间，夜里开着窗户的时候，能听到不远处隐隐约约有女人的说话声。  
有时也听到尖叫和哭泣，还有呻吟。  
鹤房心里清楚父亲为什么和这个女人在一起，无非就是女人无父无母，没有需要赡养的人，又老实肯干，身体结实。  
女人比父亲小了快二十岁，还可以再生育，也许不久之后他就会有个长得很像女人的弟弟。  
只是他有点想象不出，那个女人大肚子的样子。鹤房的老家，那里的女人都白皙许多，怀孕了之后，就扭着腰不肯干事儿了，这里的女人们似乎不太一样，也常听说会有人把孩子生在豌豆地里，是因为出生就伴随着泥土，成年后才会格外的像大地母亲么。  
于是心事重重的半大小子鹤房，在一天中午女人在厨房做饭时，拿脚踢了她撅在那儿的屁股。  
女人诧异的回过头，瞟了鹤房一眼，她的眼神看起来有点像牛，或者什么动物，很温顺。所以鹤房大胆起来，又把脚黏上去，在臀部的衣服上摁着脚印。  
“我爹昨晚是怎么干你的？”  
女人被鹤房踩着，手上塞柴火的动作一顿，又慢慢恢复。“是不是太吵了，把你弄醒了。”  
“也不是，我趴你们窗户口听呢，还戳窗纸看过了，你真骚。”  
鹤房眯着眼睛撒谎，实际上他昨晚睡的很死，做了个意味深长的梦，梦里都是两个人滚在一起的剪影。  
女人安静下来，不说话了，只是自顾自的整理柴火。鹤房自讨没趣，于是把脚伸到她两腿中间，来回抠挖摩挲，弄的女了人抬高臀部来回躲闪，样子很滑稽。  
“汐恩，不要这么玩。”  
她额角多了点汗，顺着黝黑的皮肤淌下来，看着很清晰透亮。鹤房伸出手给她抹了，又蹭到她的衣服上。  
“那要怎么玩？二妈，你教教我吧。”  
他垂下眼睛，看见女人的手因为他的冒犯局促的捏在一起，看见她的胸口被汗湿了一块，暗沉的勾勒出胸部的形状来。他伸出手，想要碰碰看，然后女人没有躲闪。  
后面发生的一切仿佛都理所应当起来。鹤房把他的二妈摁在厨房的灶台上，撩开她的衣服扒开裤子就插进去了。插的时候找不准位置，急的他直冒汗，是女人伸出手摸到他的那根，塞进自己的花穴里的。  
鹤房不住的在女人体内顶弄着，着迷的把手伸进她的衣服，上下抚摸。原来这就是女性，看起来结实，可是摸着还是软绵绵的肉，还有胸，那么软那么弹，捏着的时候会颤巍巍的，还很滑溜，直往手掌外跑。  
他把以前对女人的偏见都推翻了，原来女人这么好，难怪父亲夜夜都要摁着她来，花穴都操烂了，没顶几下就噗噗冒水，把裤子都打湿了。  
“二妈。”鹤房抹了把她的骚水，蹭在她脸颊上、嘴上，“原来女人被操了以后会尿，还是透明的水尿。”  
他的二妈，糊了满脸的淫水，味道又腥又骚的，贴在灶台上。他每顶一下，二妈就叫唤一声，呜呜噎噎的，还会往外流口水，一直顺着脖子流到衣服里。  
“二妈，这样操你爽吗？”鹤房掰着她的腿，硬是卡在自己腰上，把她翻过来插。阴茎在里面转了一圈，挤出一股一股的水，淅沥沥滴下来。二妈拧着眉头张着嘴，舌头露了一点在外面，是他从未见过的表情。  
满脸都写了爽字，只是说不出来，除了拿那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着鹤房无声的求饶，就只有大大小小的呻吟在厨房里回荡。  
鹤房用力的插进去，射在很深的地方，射在他也不知道的女人身体的最私密处。射的时候，女人才开口说话，和他求饶，让他别射进去，可他还是射进去了，还久久不拔出来。  
“是不是这样就会怀孕了？你以后生孩子，会是我的还是我爹的？”  
鹤房抚摸着女人平坦的肚子，他好像已经能想象那副模样了。他深刻的挖掘了女人的一切，如今终于能幻想她的未来。“我多操你几次，你能多生几个吗？”  
女人不说话，她眼睛茫然的看着天花板，还没有从激烈隐晦的情事里缓过神，有可能她也不知道答案，所以她索性放空自己，不去回答。  
“豆原是你前夫的姓，还是你的姓？”  
“…是我的姓。”  
她眨巴了几下眼睛，稍微回了点神，这才小声的回答。  
“我没有娘，被人捡到的时候，是在豆苗地里，周围是原野，所以叫豆原。”  
“那一成呢？”  
“是我去城里卖菜，找人买了本字典自己取的名字。”  
女人微微弯了眼睛，可能在笑，蝌蚪一样的眼形，圆圆的瞳孔里映着湿漉漉的鹤房。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个黄文，千万不要多度解读代入真人哦~


End file.
